The invention concerns a drawer frame member having an adjusting device for raising and lowering the drawer frame member relative to a drawer extension guide (i.e., adjusting the height of the drawer frame member). The invention further concerns a drawer having such a drawer frame member as well as an arrangement with a drawer and a drawer extension guide. The invention further concerns an article of furniture having this arrangement.
Drawer frame members of that kind (corresponding to drawer side walls) serve to provide that the front panel is inclined by heightwise adjustment or raising and lowering of the drawer frame member. This therefore does not involve adjustment of the inclination of the front panel relative to a drawer, but rather the entire drawer or the drawer frame member is inclined, whereby the front panel fitted thereto is also inclined. Basically that adjustment in inclination serves in particular aesthetic purposes in order to achieve a regular appearance in respect of a plurality of drawer fronts in mutually superposed relationship or relative to the furniture carcass. That adjustment after fitting or when fitting the drawer is often necessary by virtue of the manufacturing tolerances of the many individual components.
An example of such inclination adjustment for the front panel by way of the drawer or the drawer side wall itself can be found in EP 1 516 562 B1. It will be noted however that a disadvantage with that adjustment option is that the adjusting screw is difficult to gain access thereto. This means that, in particular, when individual drawers are arranged in closely mutually superposed relationship, that adjusting screw which is only accessible from above can only be reached with very great difficulty.